1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an uninterruptible power system and a power control system thereof; more particularly, it is related to an uninterruptible power system and a power control system thereof that can save the power consumption of a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of modern technology, computer systems have been widely applied in various kinds of conditions. A computer system needs to receive a power signal stably and operate for a long time to maintain normal execution and prevent damage to the computer system. Therefore, an uninterruptible power system can be disposed in a computer system for allowing the computer system to maintain normal execution over a period time by drawing power from a battery module of the uninterruptible power system when the power fails. However, the capacity of the battery module of the uninterruptible power system is limited. The computer system cannot depend on the power of the battery module endlessly. Furthermore, in the prior art, the computer system cannot automatically break the connection with the uninterruptible power system. The computer system can only be shut down by a user manually; otherwise, the computer system will draw power from the battery module continuously until the battery module is exhausted. Should that occur, the computer system would be shut down suddenly, and damage to the computer system might occur. In addition, if the power of the battery module is consumed continuously, the resulting over-discharge effect can reduce the life of the battery module.
Therefore, there is a need for a new uninterruptible power system and a power control system thereof that can solve the problems of the prior art.